A child on the porch..
by Gothic-Lad
Summary: A young boy is trying to grow up under the reality that everything is fine in the universe when his older sister Pan figures out something that could destroy all. Please R&R! *Chapter 5 is up!*
1. A child on the porch..

It was two years after buu was finally put down. On a far off planet, a small colony of sayains that had been slaves for all their lives had had enough. They rebelled, killed their master's and hijacked their ships. The sayains fled, fearing for what kind of vengeance the Universal Totalitarian League would set on the sayains. The UTL, finding that the sayains had escaped, immediately set off after them.

Now, it just so happened that one of the sayains knew exactly where their lord and now King Vegeta had settled. The fleet of sayains were nearly there when the UTL caught up to them and began their attack. Many ships were destroyed, and hundreds of sayains died.

One ship, hit severely in the engine, careened out-of-control into a mountain-face. The disturbance attracted the attention of Vegeta, who had been training in the area. He found that the ship had sayains inhabiting it. He brought as many sayains from the space ship back to the CC and a war between Earth and the UTL began........

It is now several months after the end of the war when our story starts off.

A child on the porch..

It was a sleepy morning when the doorbell at the Son residence rang. Gohan had been up for hours, preparing breakfast for Videl's birthday. Gohan slouched when he heard the doorbell. But when it rang for a second time, he decided to answer the door, so as Videl would not wake up. He turned the front burner down to warm so he wouldn't burn the eggs. He took off his apron and hurried to the door, answering it in time to prevent a third ring.

The door opened. There, on the porch, lay a bundle. A squirming bundle. Gohan's eyes widened as he looked around outside. He poked his head outside and began to yell.

"HEY! We don't need your kid! You can have them back!" Noone responded. Now, Gohan took his entire form outside.

"HEY!!! COME BACK! COME BACK!" Gohan ran down the steps of his front porch and looked both ways down the street. There were a couple of concerned neighbors out, but noone else. The sun was only beginning to rise. Gohan scratched the back of his head as he thought of what to do with the child.

He had just about came to the conclusion of turning the child over to the Police when a smoke alarm went off in the house. With a glance at baby on his porch he dashed inside.

Oh damn it! I forgot about the toast! Billows of smoke were rising from the toaster. Gohan ran up to it and began to wave his hands. A huge gust of wind blew everything of the walls and of the shelves. OFGZLR! How could I be so stupid! Gohan had forgotten how incredibly powerful he was. The commotion in the kitchen caused Pan to wake up. Gohan, who was beginning to clean up the room, heard Pan crying ad dropped the kettle he had knocked over and ran into Pan's room. She was lying there in her crib, her blankets all kicked down to the bottom.

"ARG! Could this day get any worse?!" Gohan covered his mouth as he hoped Videl wouldn't wake up. He hoped in vain.

"Gohan! What's wrong with Pan?" Videl called from their room.

"Nothing! She just kicked her covers of again!" He bit his lower lip and pulled Pan's covers back up when he remembered the child outside. Oh hell. This day is out to get me.

Gohan ran out of his daughter's room and into the foyer to find that the tiny baby had somehow moved from the porch onto the sofa. The door was wide open, letting cold, crisp morning air into their warm house. Gohan ran over to the door and slammed it. He forgot again about his strength and snapped the top pair of hinges. He was going to try to fix it when the clanging of metal came from the kitchen.

Gohan dashed into the kitchen to find the baby sitting there, staring with delight at the ball of kitchen supplies in the middle of the room. Somehow, they had all been magnetized and they had clumped there, sticking to the nails in the floor. Gohan ran up to the ball and began to tug. It didn't budge. He pulled harder now, using some of his true strength. The ball still didn't move, although the baby looked truly amused now. Gohan smirked at the child ad used all of his strength available. The ball squeaked a little, but still didn't move.

"Damn... fine. Take this ball!" Gohan's hair flickered gold and then light up, his eyes turning a deep shade of green. Gohan, confident in his abilities, Tugged as hard as he could on the ball, and didn't let up. He tugged and tugged, sweat pouring down his face. Just as Videl entered the kitchen, the ball immedeatly reverted to it's orginal stage, sending gohan crashing to the ground. Videl ran over to Gohan and stared down in his eyes, smiling like and idiot.

"Hey. What ya doing? Having a contest on who can hit the ground hardest with yourself?" Videl began to giggle as she questioned Gohan. He flushed red and put up a defense.

"No! The pots and stuff were stuck together! I swear!" Gohan turned even more red with embarassment when Videl collapsed with unsustainable laughter. Gohan was about to leave the room when Videl began to calm down. She opened her eyes to be staring face to face with the baby from outside.

"AGG! WHO IS THAT?!" Videl sprung back to the counter. Gohan turned less red and replied.

"Dunno. Found the poor kid outside on the porch. I think someone abandoned him." Gohan picked up the child when it began to speak.

"I am oe-Hail Jamero. Do not reffer to me as 'kid'." Gohan and Videl both jumped back in suprise for what appeared to be a two month old had just said words.

"Uhh.......... AHH!!!!!!!" Gohan threw oe-Hail into the air as he huddled in the mess-of-a-kitchen. Videl, her wits still kept about her, instinctively dove underneath oe-Hail. He fell into her outstretched arms.

"Nice catch super-mom." Gohan was now stadning up on top of the pile of pots and pans.

"Well, as super-mom checks this little guy up at the Police Station super-dad gets to clean up this mess and take care of our daughter." Videl shifted oe-Hail in her arms so he was in a more comfortable position and set off for the garage.

"But, but, but, but, THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! WHAAAAA! I WANT MY MOMMY! Wait, what am I saying. No I don't! She'd kill me if she saw this mess! Cleaning!" Gohan hurried to get to work. Videl smiled at him and opened up the door to the garage.

Videl reached into her coat pocket to remove a flat, oval shape disk with buttons on it. She pressed one of them and a pack of capsules jutted out of the wall. Videl opened it and selected capsule #4. She pushed the button on the capsule and threw it to the ground, all the while oe-Hail craddled in her other arm. Smoke erupted from the ground, but quickly dipassitated, revealing a green hover-van. Videl opened up one of the car doors and climbed inside. She pulled out a carseat for oe-Hail and sat him down. Videl threaded the safety belt behind the carseat and buckled it. She then buckled oe-Hail in by the straps on his car seat and sat herself behind the wheel. She buckled herself in and stuck the key in the keyhole. The van whirred to life.


	2. Black Heritage

Black Heritage

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. I did, however, come up with the idea for the touches, minds, oe-Hail, and all of the sayains not in the manga or anime or other fanfics.

Videl pressed her foot lightly down on the gas. Exhaust rushed out of the exhaust pipe as the hover van jerked forward. It exited the garage and turned onto the street. In about five minutes of driving through the suburbs they arrived at the Police Station. Videl unbuckled herself and opened her car door. She got out of the car, opened oe-Hail's door, and unbuckled his smaller safety belt. She picked him up, and shifted him until he was in a resting position. Videl walked up to the door of the Police Station and was about to open it when the door ripped open from the inside.

Videl moved out of the way just in time to avoid a policeman from careening into her. Blood streamed from his mouth as he scrapped along the ground.

"DIE!" A purple lizard-like-creature with strange markings around its eyes, no tail, and very thick sturdy legs leaped out of the Police Station and jumped on the officer's chest. The officer's ribs crushed inward, blood rushing forth from his crushed form. Oe-Hail clapped maliciously as he watched.

Several police inside opened fire at the lizard-creature. The bullets bounced off its skin with no effect. It roared and whipped out a crossbow, paying no attention to Videl and oe-Hail. It released a quick volley of three bolts, all of which found home in an officers' forehead. Only when this happened did the lizard notice Videl.

"Girl! Where did you get that baby!" The lizard put away its crossbow and brandished a menacing flail. Videl clutched oe-Hail tightly to her chest with her right arm as she raised her left arm defensively.

"He was at my doorstep, okay? I was coming here to turn him in, but you killed all the officers. So that's not an option any more. Now, leave me alone and let me leave." Videl slowly began to move towards the van. The lizard's eyes shifted from Videl to the van for a split second. That was all the time Videl needed. She flew into the Lizard's neck, foot first. She could hear the esophagus and vocal chords crush as she rammed through the Lizard. It made no noise, just smashed into the Police Station. Before the Lizard could recover, she dashed into the van, oe-Hail in her lap. She put in the key and twisted it. The car hopped off the ground and Videl slammed the gas. The van rushed out of the parking lot.

_A84-T4R, huh? I'll remember that license plate number. And we will get Lord oe-Hail back. No matter what you say_, the Lizard thought to itself as it climbed out of the wreckage of the Police Station.

Meanwhile, Gohan was having a great time hanging out with Pan

"AGGH!!! PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!" Gohan tugged at his hair. His eyes were red from stress as he stared at Pan, who would not stop crying ever since Gohan cleaned up the kitchen.

"Please! Stop crying! I'll do anything! Please!" Gohan now broke down and cried himself. But rather than his tears being tears of sadness or discomfort, he was just tired. Pan had been screaming for twenty minutes nonstop.

Pan realized Gohan was crying and stopped herself. She looked around the room and then focused in on Gohan.

"Daddy, hungry," Pan stated. Gohan immediately stopped crying and smiled at Pan.

"Thank goodness. Okay. Let's feed you." Gohan scooped up his daughter in his arms and strode into the kitchen, strutting like a peacock.

"Now, what do you want? Want this?" Gohan had pulled out some left over onagiri. Pan shook her head. Gohan then pulled out a box of goldfish. Pan shook her head _again_. It continued like this until about five seconds before Videl returned when Pan had decided just to have a Lychee-jelly drink. Gohan pulled off the top and handed it to Pan as Videl walked in the door, clutching oe-Hail to her in a death grip.

"What's wrong?" Gohan dashed over to Videl who collapsed in his arms.

"The touches have returned," She sobbed, "Just like they promised. And they want something with oe-Hail. I don't know what they could want with a two-month old. Gohan, what's going on?" Videl wept tears into his shoulder. He stared with hatred and horror at the wall behind Videl.

**Flashback**

Gohan stood over the battered body of the Touch of Rage. It was missing one of its slender but powerful arms and it was drenched in its own purple blood.

"We will return, you know. I assure you that we have a way to regenerate ourselves, however long it may take. I believe that your world is doomed," It coughed. Krillin labored to drag himself into hearing range for this proclamation.

"I will do my best to make sure that will never happen." His eyes leaked hatred as he said this to the dying touch. The touch just smiled up at him.

"We have a child. A child that will never know that it is destined to revive us. We will," the touch was cut short by Nokiri who had blasted the touch back to where it came from.

"I think a couple of the touches escaped. If they did, we'll do a search over this planet before we leave for the moon." Nokiri looked up at the newly formed moon with lust as he said this. He shook his head and then left.

**End Flashback** 

_A couple of touches escaped_......

"Videl! They haven't regenerated. Remember? Nokiri said that he thought a couple of touches escaped! They could have hid from the sayains and only now reappeared because they thought it was safe to come out of hiding!" Gohan smiled at Videl with sheer joy. She wiped her tears and shifted oe-Hail, who had been listening intently to the entire conversation.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Not totally, but I'd bet it." Gohan just then realized that he had been totally ignoring Pan. A pot fell down from on top of the counter with a **HUGE** dent in it. Pan smiled sweetly at her mother and father as she caressed her searing knuckles.

"Pan!" Both the parents yelled in succession, Videl placing oe-Hail on the ground. Pan gave a playful shriek and jumped down from the counter with incredible agility for a one-and-a-half year old. She ran out of the kitchen and into the dining room, parents quickly catching up with the toddler.

Later that night, after Videl and Gohan had put the children to sleep, they lay in bed, pondering.

"I wonder where oe-Hail got his name from. I mean, what about johansi-Hail? Could he be oe-Hail's father?" Gohan asked mainly himself. Videl replied nevertheless.

"I think he would have told everyone if he had had a child. It's not like he _wouldn't_ tell us. Right?" Videl's once powerful voice had diminished again, replaced by uncertainty.

"Well, not necessarily. It depends on who the _mother_ is. Do you think Vegeta would have gone around advertising that he had a son and the mother was Bulma?"

"Well, he does." Videl was looking rather confused.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Alright. Imagine that when Trunks was one, Bulma and Vegeta weren't married. In fact, Vegeta denied that there was anything between them. Do you think that that Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayains, would admit to having a human mate?" Videl thought about Gohan's question, and then answered.

"Actually, you have a point. And jahansi-Hail was somewhat stuck up."

"Not just that, but he was extremely secretive. Remember all those times he would sneak-off to somewhere? Where do you think he was going? I'd bet he wasn't going to the minds to discuss plans." Gohan was sure he was right.

"Or maybe.... Maybe he was! Gohan, touches can assume sexes if they want to, right?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Well, I guess, but what's that got to do with anything?" Gohan now looked confused.

"Gohan, what if the mother is a _touch_! That would explain why he didn't tell anyone!" Videl smirked as Gohan realized her idea made much more sense.

"And that would explain the Touch of Rage's statement of "We have a child"! Oh my god Videl! I think you got it!" Gohan added.

"But that means that.... that oe-Hail is that resurrector. That he's the one that will bring back the touches...." Gohan and Videl lay there in the silence, thinking about Videl's last remark.

A/N: So, how'd ya like? Sorry for not updating yesterday like I planned. I was to busy. Anyway, review please! I need reviews.


	3. The veil of the stars

The veil of the stars

Chapter 3

Videl and Gohan had fallen asleep without knowing it. However, they were rudely interrupted by screaming. At first, they thought it was Pan, but then they realized it was oe-Hail. They then heard a bump in oe-Hail's room and a crash. They looked at each other and nodded. They rushed in, shoulder to shoulder. There, lying on the ground, was the touch that Videl had seen that afternoon. However, it had been completely disemboweled. Its entrails were strung around the room like confetti. And to make the scene more gruesome, someone had gouged out both of the touch's eyes rather violently. They looked around for oe-Hail, to find him having quite the time.

He was sitting there on the windowsill, waving out into the night without a thought. He had this huge grin on his face, the grin that Pan gets when she does something naughty. Gohan and Videl looked shocked for several seconds, and then realized that oe-Hail had not been harmed at all. In fact, he looked as though he had had a long night's sleep, even though he had only been asleep for six hours. He turned to them and smiled, except this time he smiled with his teeth open. And there, in the pits of his mouth, they saw two, red, glowing eyes. The eyes of a touch.

"Oh my god, he killed the touch. Oe-Hail, we uh, have to clean you up." Videl approached oe-Hail cautiously. She then picked him up.

"Now spit those out," She instructed oe-Hail. He reluctantly obeyed. The removed eyeballs fell to the floor. Videl, Gohan, and oe-Hail were about to leave the room when they realized something.

"Hey... Gohan? Aren't l-l-little babies s-s-susposed to have no t-teeth?" Videl and Gohan stared each other in the eyes. They most certainly had a half-touch here.

"But aren't touches supposed to fight together, not against each other?" Gohan now looked at Videl with uncertainty.

"Weren't there like three touches that rebelled against the minds?"

"Well, yeah, but they all died."

"Or did they.... Gohan, remember that touches can assume sexes if they want to? What if they can assume any form or species if they want to?!" Both Videl and Gohan looked down at oe-Hail in Videl's arms. He had already fallen asleep.

"Gohan, I think we aren't safe here any more. I think we better leave," Videl stated.

**The Next Morning**

"Everything ready?" Videl turned around in the doorway to look at Gohan.

"Yes Gohan. We have no children, and we do **_not_** have a suitcase in the house." Videl pursed her lips as she said this sarcastically.

"Mommmmm!" Pan wailed. She was tugging Videl's hand furiously. Videl followed Pan into the house one last time, leaving Gohan outside all by himself.

Gohan surveyed his neighborhood for the last time. _Bye_, he thought to the neighborhood. _I mean we didn't live here long, but I guess I just liked this area._ His train of thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of his wife and children. Oh yeah, and a 200 pound bag. Videl was having no problem with it, but Gohan wanted to be a "dear" as Videl always called him and he asked if he could carry the bag.

"Why certainly," Videl said as they rubbed noses. Gohan picked up the bag and scrambled over to the van. He placed it on top, causing it to shift momentarily. Thankfully, the van regained its power and rose back to its normal level.

"Alright everyone. Let's go," Gohan hurried. Within a matter of minutes (which is good for people with children) everyone and everything was ready to go.

"Okay, we're off," Videl said with a last glance around the car to make sure everything was there. Everything was, and Videl signaled Gohan that they were ready to go.


	4. A house in the clouds.......

A house in the clouds.......

Chapter 4

After what seemed an eternity, they had finally arrived at their destination: Dende's Lookout. They had flown the hover van all the way up to the top when it ran out of energy, so Gohan just sat it down, right there in the middle of the lookout's main platform. It took Dende several minutes to realize what was going on, but then he saw Gohan.

"Gohan!" Dende and Mister Popo ran out of Dende's house. The Guardian of Earth and Gohan laughed and laughed as they looked at each other.

"You've grown so much! I'd never recognize you if I hadn't of know it was!" It was the reunion of old friends. Gohan introduced his family to Dende. On oe-Hail, Dende spoke.

"Is this oe-Hail, son of the Captain of Sayains? Is this the son of jahansi-Hail? Jahansi-Hail the warrior who died to save this planet?" Dende asked those questions with resilience. A deep respect. He asked those questions with age in his voice, although he was merely 17 himself.

"We actually are no sure. We speculate it, but we maybe wrong," Videl explained.

"No, dear Videl. You are not wrong. Here, give me oe-Hail," Dende instructed. Videl could not deny the Guardian of Earth's wishes, so she handed oe-Hail over to the namek. Dende closed oe-Hail's left eyelid. There, inscribed with black ink, was a tattoo. But not any tattoo. It was a word. A word written in ancient sayain. Only seven people Gohan knew could speak it. And out of those seven, only four could read it or write it. There was Vegeta, himself, jahansi-Hail, and Naka.

"Jahansi-Hail knew how to read and write in ancient sayain!" Gohan realized.

"Yes, Gohan. Yes, he did. Now, would you recognize jahansi-Hail's handwriting?"

"Of course! It had a strange age to it, as though he had been writing for thousands of years..." Gohan ventured off into thoughts as he said this. It took a good smack from Videl to wake him up.

"Gohan, can you read this word?" Dende pointed to the rune on oe-Hail's eyelid. Oe-Hail wasn't fidgeting a bit as he hung there, suspended by Dende's arm.

"Yeah. Let's see...... Hmm....... Yes...... I've got it! It says 'son'. Although why I don't know." Gohan almost fell into thought again, except Videl shook her fist at him and he can back.

"That rune has two meanings. It means that oe-Hail is jahansi-Hail's son, but it also means that he is a son. Jahansi-Hail wrote in his will that if he was to die, then oe-Hail would be raised here. But not by me. By you, _Gohan and Videl Son_. You have to raise him. Can I trust you with that responsibility?" Dende asked them.

"No, Dende. We will not." Everyone looked with extreme surprise at Gohan.

"What?!" Videl screamed.

"Raising is not enough. We will love oe-Hail, and raise him as our son. Not our daughter. They must be raised differently. They will live with the same love, resources, and kindness, but they may live the way they want to." Everyone was speechless. Gohan had just gone from "no" to "we will raise him as our son". Videl embraced him, not caring how confusing he could be. Dende sighed.

"Good. I was worried. Now, I have something to show you. _All _of you. That includes oe-Hail and Pan." Dende motioned for the family to follow him. Dende walked into his house, Mr. Popo and the Son's following him. Dende walked up to a wall and pressed an indentation in it. The bricks ground and parted. There behind the bricks, was a long, dark corridor.

"This way please," said Mr. Pop as he took the lead, his lamp swinging back and forth with every step he took. Pan and oe-Hail fidgeted, but only out of the cold. Within several seconds they appeared in a room, lit by an unknown source. Rather than carpet, there was a healthy, lush, slightly damp, ground of grass. It was the greenest grass Gohan had ever seen. But the grass paled in comparison to what was in the cabinet at the back of the room. There, in the open cabinet, lay all of jahansi-Hail's equipment. His scouter, his armor, his cloak, his scabbard, his unsheathed sword, his boots, his gloves, and his gi.

"That is the equipment of jahansi-Hail. He instructed me to give it to his son when he arrived." Dende motioned yet again, except this time he motioned for only oe-Hail to go forward.

"But he cannot walk yet. And I don't think he can crawl..." Videl protested as she put him on the ground. As his small hands and feet and then knees touched the ground, an ethereal voice entered the room. It did not speak, it merely sung. It was melodic,the voice of a fair maiden. It seemed to ebb and flow with time. As it did, the grass around oe-Hail pressed flat against the ground. Then, he rose off the ground.

"He's flying!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I thought you couldn't do that at that age! Newborns are supposed to have fragile necks," Videl said with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Do not worry. His touch blood makes him strong. Stronger that sayain babies and human babies alike." Dende once again spoke with knowledge on his side.

Oe-Hail suddenly began to hover towards the cabinet. He fidgeted not, as he sailed with great confidence towards it. He reached out for the armor and touched it.......


	5. Save me

Please.... Save me

Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own dbz, and I never will. I made the characters that don't appear in the manga/anime, so please respect that and don't dupe them.

Oe-Hail's tiny but powerful hand spread on the armor. It seemed as though the infant knew what happened to his mother and father, for when he touched the armor, he saddened. He saddened like when someone looks at a picture of a dead loved one. He did not weep openly, but he deepened.

"Why do you show me this?" Oe-Hail had spoken again. He was staring at Dende, tears being held back by only surface tension.

"You do want your father's items, correct?" Dende was beginning to regret showing such a young boy weapons of destruction. Not only weapons of destruction, but weapons of destruction once belonging to his late father.

"I do, but I am sad." Oe-Hail broke down.

**Two months later**

No touches had appeared for two months. The Son's had decided to permanently move in with Dende, so oe-Hail spent a lot of time in the armory. He was being taught how to speak more fluently while Pan, who excelled at causing mischief, was running wild. Mr. Popo, Gohan, and Videl had wanted to discipline her, but Dende would not allow it. He claimed causing problems was her specialty.

In the armory, oe-Hail lay in the calming grass. He inhaled the musty smell of the armory, delighted that it had not disappeared after two months of being open. _I love this place, I could live in here forever_. Oe-Hail smiled as he fell asleep in the tranquil scene.

**

Meanwhile, on the ocean surface, no light found water. A dark cloud moved along, destroying all light in its path. No life was harmed, just the light. It seemed to just absorb it. Not convert it. Just disperse the light.

**

_Oe-Hail wheezed. He grabbed at his diaphragm, begging for air. When none came, he looked up at the touch with despair in his eyes. The touch just smiled and kicked him in the face, sending a tooth flying out of his mouth in a spray of blood. Oe-Hail's form wavered, and then gave out totally. He collapsed to the ground._

Meanwhile, oe-Hail was sweating profusely. He grabbed in the air, looking unconciously for someone to grab a-hold.

"Please save me... I need...."

_The touch, not stoping there, dug its vicious talons deep into oe-Hails right hip. Oe-Hail attempted to scream, but he still lacked air. He knew that if he didn't regain his breath soon, he would die. The touch, caring not, wrapped its tail around oe-Hail's shins and lifted him off the ground. Oe-Hail could feel blood rushing to his skull. His body comtorted in pain. He thought he would die when he caught a glimpse of Pan._

As oe-Hail dreamt, he lost his breath as well. The four month old had somehow suffocated himself in the armory and was beginning to die.

_Oe-Hail reached out for Pan, desperation in his eyes. He formed "Please" on his dark purple lips before he regained his breath. Oe-Hail ripped open his mouth and sucked air in, only to find his lungs were somewhat crushed by being upside down. He got his needed oxygen, it just pained him to breath._

_"Pan! Help!"_

"Pan! Help!" Oe-Hail had escaped from suffocation and now was lying on a table, head hanging over the edge.

_"Please Pan, Please save me...."_

_Oe-Hail was silenced by a harsh blow to the injured hip. Oe-Hail swung backwards and then released a ki blast straight into the touches face._

"AGGGH!" Gohan had been caught in the face by the ki blast that oe-Hail had shot. He stumbled backwards, and then fell to the floor, comforting his broken nose.Videl scooped up oe-Hail and began to soothe him.

"It's going to be alright. Calm down. We're here. Mr. Popo?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please call an ambulance? Oe-Hail's tempurature is 104.7, and I believe he could use some medical assistance." Videl pushed Mr. Popo out of the room as she instructed him.

_The touch stimbled backwards, but was merely amused by the child's attempt to destroy it. The touch grinned a toothy grin, exposing all of its jagged, greening, canines._

_"I can do that too, want to see?" The touches voice was low and raspy. Just as oe-Hail figured out what the touch was talking about, it launched a ki blast at oe-Hail's hip. The hip could take it no more. It ripped, and the the cartalige split. Blood guched out from oe-Hail's broken arteries, making a small pool on the ground. The touch, not anticipating this, dropped oe-Hail. He landed on his arms, sweat pouring down his face as he attempted not to scream. It prooved to much. He wailed in pain._

Oe-Hail began to scream. Videl didn't know what was wrong.

"Videl, lemme hold him." Gohan had been asking Videl this for the past several minutes.

"No! Gohan, just shut up! Oh wait, actually, could you get the diaper bag please?" Videl added, fluttering her eyelashes and sliding down the right strip of her shirt. Gohan obeyed like a puppy.

He bolted out of the room. He ran down the passageways, only two things on his mind: diaper bag and sex. He ran out of the maze and into the throne room. He dashed over to Videl and his door and ripped it open. There, hanging from a chair, was the diaper bag. Gohan grabbed it and began to run back.

_Oe-Hail had stopped screaming. He was slowly going unconcious because of severe blood loss. The touch had left him there, in a growing puddle of his own blood. Oe-Hail fought as well as he could, but his body had had it. It was sick of staying awake. With the last of his energy, oe-Hail tied off the wound._

Oe-Hail suddenly stopped screaming. Videl didn't understand. _Pan usually screams until she gets what she wants. But I didn't do anything._

"Gohan! Oe-Hail stopped.... screaming," Videl screamed and then spoke as Gohan entered the room. He threw the diaper bag into Videl's outstretched arm and the fell at her feet.

_How am I ever going to deal with you, Gohan?_ Videl asked herself......... 


End file.
